dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet
Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet is a band created by Nikki Maxwell in Pop Star. The band was created by Nikki and was originally called Dorkalicious. Nikki made the band because she thought that she was going to be kicked out of Westcheseter Country Day Middle School because of Mr. Maxwell not doing his work as a bug exterminator, thus breaking the scholarship deal Mr. Maxwell signed with Westchester. The band competed in a talent show, which awarded the winning act a free scholarship at Westchester. The band was originally called "Dorkalicious" due to a little insult MacKenzie threw at her for the video of her and Brianna dancing at Queasy Cheesy; Nikki thought it was the perfect name since she thought her whole band consisted of dorks. However, they were disqualified when MacKenzie showed the supervisor of the show Nikki's entry form showing the name of the act as "Actually, I'm not really sure yet" since she didn't have a name for it at the time, and for that, they couldn't compete. Nikki was heartbroken because she believed now she would have to transfer out of WCD to a new school. That changed when she got comforting words from her grandma to never give up. And so, Nikki decided that she will enter her band until the "original" name, thus going by Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet, and they were allowed back in. Their band competed against MacKenzie's dance group, Mac's Maniacs. Mac's Maniacs won the competition, but then Nikki found out that MacKenzie and Jessica had tricked her and Nikki found out that the tuition bill was fake. Nikki also found out that Trevor thought her band was a lot better than MacKenzie's dance group. And for that, he decided to record their song "Dorks Rules" in a few months. A few months had passed, and the band met up with Trevor again where, not only would they get to sell copies of their single at Swanky Hill Ski Resort, but Nikki would be getting her own TV show for a whole month. When the band went to the event at the big night, they found out that all the boxes containing their single were empty, so instead, they held a charity kissing booth where fans would kiss their favorite member of the band. Trevor also offered to bring the band on tour with the band he manages, Bad Boyz on their summer tour. Nikki came across a conundrum when she found out that the tour would take place at the same time as the trip to Paris that MMD was hosting. Nikki had originally planned to go to Paris, which upset her friends and band mates, but she had second thoughts. It is currently unknown if she will go on tour. Members #Nikki Maxwell as lead singer #Zoey Franklin and Chloe Garcia as backup singers #Violet Baker as pianist #Brandon Roberts as drummer #Marcus as guitarist #Theodore Swagmire on bass Category:Dork Diaries Category:Book 3 Category:Book 7 Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Band member Category:Article stubs Category:Pages that need more info Category:Males Category:Females Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Protagonist Category:Minor characters Category:Main characters Category:Bands